Best Friend's Brother
by gymgurl26
Summary: "I really shouldn't be doing this. She's my best friend. I'm being selfish." "C'mon Lexi we would have gotten together eventually whether you were best friends with Marianna or not." "Yeah, well she's my best friend Jesus. I can't do this to her, all the sneaking around and everything. Best friends can't date their best friend's brothers." I said as I started to walk away.
1. Chapter 1: Forbidden Love

Lexi POV

Jesus and I were walking on the beach. We really needed to talk about our relationship.

"I really shouldn't be doing this. She's my best friend. I'm being selfish."

"C'mon Lexi you know you want to be in this relationship as much as I do. We would have gotten together eventually whether you were best friends with Marianna or not."

"I know, but she's my best friend. She's gonna hate me if she finds out especially if it's from someone other than me."

"Wasn't it you that told me we shouldn't do whatever Marianna wants. That we should just be together never mind what Marianna thinks?"

"Yeah, well you were the one that said we should end whatever this isbecause of Marianna. She's my best friend Jesus. I can't do this to her, all the sneaking around and everything. Best friends can't date their best friend's brothers." I said as I started to walk away.

Jesus caught up to me.

"So what are you saying? That we should just break up and have Marianna control our lives forever?"

"No. What I am saying is that we should tell her ourselves and then see what happens and then go from there. I rather tell her myself and hope she's okay with it than sneak around, lie to her face, and have her find out from someone else."

"So when do you plan on telling her?

"Dinner. Tonight."

"What do you plan on telling her?"

"That at first it was just innocent attraction but then we started getting closer and closer. It felt right and comfortable and we wanted to start dating. That I hope she supports us and won't be upset since we told her ourselves. You can add in whatever you want to say."

I started walking again when I felt Jesus tug on my arm.

"Lexi wait. If you're leaving, I'm not letting you leave without a proper goodbye.

Jesus then kissed me. Things started to get heated but then I pulled away.

"Goodbye Jesus. I'll see you at dinner. I'll be over around 5ish"

"Okay. Goodbye Lexi.

He kissed me again and then I left.

So this is my first story so I hope you guys like it. I've noticed there weren't many stories about Jesus and Lexi so I thought I would give a shot since they are my favorite couple in the show. I'll take suggestions on what should happen next. Please read and review. Tell me what you guys think. Thanks guys.

Nadia


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner Preparations

Chapter 2: Dinner Time

Marianna POV

I was painting my toe nails when I heard my phone vibrate on my bedside table. I went to check my phone; I got a text from Lexi.

**Lexi- **_Hey Marianna. Is it okay if I come over for dinner tonight?_

**Marianna**- _Yeah, sure. Any particular reason why?_

**Lexi- **_Nah. I just wanted to spend some time with my bestie. I'll come over around 5ish._

**Marianna- **_Okay. See you later. _

Lexi POV

I just texted Marianna to let her know that I would be coming over to dinner. I was so worried to tell her about Jesus and I's budding relationship. Maybe I'll text Jesus to put my mind at ease.

**Lexi- **_Hey babe :)_

**Jesus- **_Hey :) So are you coming over for dinner tonight?_

**Lexi- **_Yeah. I just texted Marianna to let her know I was coming over. I'm so worried about what she's gonna think. She could either take it well and support us or she could be furious and dump me as her best friend._

**Jesus- **_Lex relax. She's your best friend. She'll probably be alright with it and support us. Either way I'll be right there with you so you can lean on me for support whenever you need me._

**Lexi- **_Ok :) Thanks babe. I'm gonna go get ready for dinner. See you at 5. _

**Jesus- **_See you later._

I start to get ready for dinner. I'm both excited to see Jesus but so worried to talk to Marianna. As I'm driving to the Fosters house all I can think about is how Marianna is going to take the news of Jesus and I starting to date.

Jesus POV

I'm so excited for dinner tonight. My wonderful girlfriend is coming over but also I'm worried about how Marianna will take the news. I want her to be happy for Lexi and I and I don't want to see her get hurt because she is my sister. I just hope for the best that tonight will go well and Lexi and I can go public in the future without having to sneak around and worry about what Marianna will think.

Marianna POV

As I'm walking downstairs to get ready for dinner I shout to my moms. "Hey, is it okay if Lexi comes over for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah sure sweetie. Lexi is pretty much a part of the family. She's welcome anytime." Lena told me.

I hear the doorbell ring. "That must be Lexi. I'll go get the door."

Lexi POV

It seems like an eternity before someone opens the door. Finally Marianna comes to the door. "Hey Marianna" I address her.

"I'm just gonna drop my stuff off in your room and use to the bathroom and then I'll be right down."

I went to drop off my stuff in her room as usual and then I thought I'd make a stop in Jesus's room.

I knock on his door and then come in closing the door on the way in. I made sure Jude wasn't in the room so he wouldn't get suspicious.

"Hey babe" I address him.

He had his headphones in so I knew he couldn't hear a thing. He had his back to me so I engulfed him from behind. I knew it startled him because he jumped when I first hugged him. But when he found it was just me he relaxed and started to kiss me.

"Hey babe" I addressed him again. "Where's Jude?" I asked curiously to make sure he wasn't spying on us to expose us to Marianna or even Callie before I had the chance to tell her.

"He's downstairs helping prepare dinner. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Hey. What time is it?"

"Like 5:05ish. Why?"

"Dinner doesn't usually start until 5:30 and I thought we could start with our own appetizer" he suggested seductively before throwing me onto his bed.

"Okay but we can't be long because I told Marianna I was gonna set my stuff down i her room and then use the restroom."

"Just tell her you took a long time to use the bathroom. Girls usually take a long time right?" he smirked.

"Yeah, but not in this case but I like your thinking Foster" I said playfully before we started making out.

Before Marianna got suspicious why I was taking so long I had to pull away, not that I wanted too. If Marianna knew I was dating Jesus, things would be a whole lot easier.


	3. Chapter 3: Suspicions

**Hey guys!**

**I just wanted to start off by saying thanks for the wonderful support you guys have been giving me. I really appreciate everyone reading my story especially since it's my first story. So thanks and I hope you guys like this chapter. Also I'm gonna try to update everyday or at least every other day.**

**Thanks and enjoy. **

**Nadia**

**Lexi POV**

I didn't want to leave Jesus but I had to before Marianna got suspicious

"Jesus I have to go."

"No you don't. Just make up an excuse."

"I have to go before Marianna think I fell in. I shouldn't have even done anything before we told Marianna."

"We're telling her at dinner. Here, how about you go first, and then I'll wait about a minute, and then I'll follow right behind you for dinner?"

"Fine."

After leaving Jesus's room, I decided that I should actually go to the bathroom to make sure I didn't look suspicious or up to no good. As I was leaving the bathroom I saw that Jesus was already coming out after me like he had planned.

"I thought you already went downstairs?"

"Yeah, well I actually went to the bathroom to make sure I didn't look suspicious. Also so I didn't have the guilt of lying to Marianna."

"Well I guess we'll both go down now."

"Ok."

**Marianna POV**

I wonder what's taking Lexi so long. I mean girls take a long time to use the bathroom but usually not this long. I was thinking to myself when I heard someone coming down the stairs.

I look over to see who was coming down and I notice Lexi with Jesus right behind her. Those two have been acting awfully strange lately. I mean Jesus has been in a really good mood for almost a week now and Lexi has been all concerned about Jesus being in detention all week after her took the blame for me stealing the pills.

I still can't believe I did that. I was so desperate to give money to my stupid birth mom that I would steal my brother's pills just to get what: nothing. She just used me like an ATM and not even like a person let alone her own daughter. I should have listened to Jesus when he warned me not to go before I left. He really is the best brother ever. I don't know how I could ever repay him. I'm just happy and lucky things didn't turn out worse than they did.

"Hey guys sorry I took so long" Lexi said as she entered the kitchen/dining room.

"No problem sweetie. We were still getting things ready anyway. Jesus you came down awfully early. We usually have to shout for you or even come up to get you since you always have your headphones in" Stef said.

"Yeah well I was just checking to see if dinner was ready yet because I'm super hungry" Jesus said with his usual charming nature while smirking at the end to pull off the whole look.

"Well if you're so hungry you can make the dinner preparation process go faster by setting up the table for everyone at the table" Stef said handing Jesus all the dining plates and cutlery.

Jesus groaned and then started setting up the table. It wasn't long before dinner was ready. Everyone gathered around the table sitting in their usual positions, with a bowl of some sort of food in hand. Since Lexi comes over to our house so often she already has a place sitting between me and Jesus.

Jesus and Lexi seemed different tonight, almost shy or worried like or even nervous or distracted. I thought I would keep my eye on them most of the dinner seeing if I could discover anything new or strange about them.

**Lexi POV**

I could tell Marianna was catching on to us. She was looking at Jesus and I most of the time since we walked down the stairs. I could tell she was suspicious of us but she wasn't sure exactly what was going on. I guess now was as good as any time to tell her and the whole family what has been going on between me and Jesus.


	4. Chapter 4: Our Secret

**Hey guys!**

**Keep up with the good reviews. Also everything that I write, all credits go to the writers, directors, creators, and producers of The Fosters. NO COPYWRIGHT OR PLAGIARISM INTENDED. Read and review. Hope you guys like it. Also I take suggestions on what you guys want to happen next or what you would like to see happen in the story.**

**Thanks and enjoy,**

**Nadia**

**Recap:**

**Lexi POV**

I could tell Marianna was catching on to us. She was looking at Jesus and I most of the time since we walked down the stairs. I could tell she was suspicious of us but she wasn't sure exactly what was going on. I guess now was as good as any time to tell her and the whole family what has been going on between me and Jesus.

**Lexi POV**

I grab Jesus's hand from under the table. My whole body fills with worry. I look over to Jesus and I tell him its time. I start to address the whole family, "So Jesus and I have something to tell all you guys."

Everyone starts to look at us with curiosity and confusion.

Noticing I'm having a hard to time trying to tell them the news, Jesus takes over for me, "So Lexi and I are… dating now."

Everyone is looking around to each other trying to figure out each other's reactions to our news but the only face I am looking towards is Marianna's. Everyone was offering us our congratulations except for Marianna. She just sat there with a shocked, blank expression on her face.

"Marianna please say something" I begged of her.

It took her a while to respond before she said, "Umm, congrats I guess, I'm not that hungry anymore, I think I'm just gonna go up to my room. I have lots of homework."

I couldn't tell how her reaction really was based on her response. But I knew for sure she was planning on doing homework since it was a Friday night.

"Marianna please stay." I asked of her.

"Marianna you know the rules, no leaving the dining table before dinner is over" Stef called after her.

"Just let her go" Lena told her. "She needs her space and time to cool down."

I can't believe this happened. I was on the verge of tears. I really thought that she would at least be supportive of our relationship even if she wasn't happy about it.

"I'm gonna go talk to her" I told the family.

"I'll come with you" Jesus told me.

The rest of the family just continued with their dinner.

**Marianna POV**

I saw that this was coming but I didn't want it to be true. I saw them getting closer and I knew it was bound to happen but I just didn't want to believe it. How could they do this to me? My own twin brother and my best friend are now dating. I don't really know what to feel right now. I just feel a mixture of emotions: anger, shocked, confusion, sadness, etc. All of a sudden I heard a knock on my door. "Go away" I shouted!

I was debating whether I should let them in or not. I wasn't really in the mood for company at the moment.

"Marianna please let me in. "

I discovered that it was Lexi at my door. I really didn't want to speak to her especially now.

"Marianna please."

Finally giving in to her, I opened the door. I noticed that Jesus was with her. I rolled my eyes at them and gave them a snarky remark. "What do you guys want?"

"To talk to you." Lexi begged. "Marianna please listen to me."

"Why should I? My best friend and my twin brother are dating. The two people closet to me are dating and I'm pretty positive that you guys didn't get together just today!"

By now I could feel the tears coming down my face as I was shouting to them. Lexi was starting to tear up too.

"Marianna, you're being over dramatic" Jesus yelled at me.

"I'm being over dramatic? You guys lied to my face, you snuck around behind my back, you kept your relationship a secret from me, why shouldn't I be mad or over dramatic?"

"We kept it a secret from you because we knew this would be how you would react" Jesus tried reasoning with me.

"If you told me earlier on, I probably wouldn't be as mad" I yelled at them!

Both of them were silent now.

"Jesus you could have had any girl in the entire school. Why did it have to be my best friend?"

"I can't choose who I want to be with based on whether they are one of your friends or not. Lexi and I would have gotten together whether she was your best friend or not!"

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" I finally address Lexi.

She remains silent; tears flowing down her face.

Finally speaking up she says, "I'm still your best friend and I love just as much as I did before Jesus and I started dating."

**Lexi POV**

Addressing Jesus, I said, "I think I'm gonna go home. I'll give Marianna some time and space and I'll text you when I get home."

"Lex wait," Jesus calls chasing after me.

"I'm sorry how this all came down. She'll get over it eventually. Text me." he tells me before kissing me goodbye.

I walk down the stairs telling the rest of the Fosters family goodbye as I pass through the kitchen. Lena walks up to me before I reach the door. She says, "I'm sure she'll get over it. You two are best friends you'll be back together in no time."

I give her a small smile and I say, "I hope so" before walking out the door remains of tears streaming down my face.


	5. Chapter 5: Aftermath

**Lexi POV**

I decided I would walk home, especially after the dinner I had tonight. I needed the time to think and process everything that happened tonight. I still can't believe how Marianna reacted. I never expected her to be thrilled but I was at least hoping for her to be happy or at least show acceptance. As I was walking in the door I saw that my mom was still awake, reading a book, on the couch. "How was dinner mija?" she asked me.

"It was alright. I'm kind of tired. I think I'm going to go to bed." I tell her, not really wanting to go into detail about how dinner went.

"Ok sweetie. Good night."

**Jesus POV**

I can't believe how Marianna took the news. She was being completely selfish and over dramatic. I've done so much for over the years, including covering her ass for taking and selling my pills, and so has Lexi. Sure I get that she's upset but she took mad to a crazy, over dramatic level. I should text Lexi to see how she's holding up. I bet she's upset. Marianna's her best friend and she completely blew up at her and dumped as a friend, which is exactly what she was afraid was going to happen.

**Jesus- **_Hey babe :) How are you holding up?_

**Lexi- **_Hey :) I'm doing alright, I guess._

**Jesus- ** _Lex come on. You don't have to lie to me. I know you're probably at least a little upset about how things turned out._

**Lexi- **_Yeah I guess I'm upset. I was so worried that this was going to happen and then it blew up in face ten times more than how I thought it was going to be. _

**Jesus- **_I know this isn't how you envisioned it, but she'll get over it eventually. She can't be mad at you forever, that would be ridiculous. Just give her a few days to calm down and get adjusted to the whole situation. You guys will be back to normal in no time. Especially with her quinceñara coming up, she'll be all distracted about that and won't even worry about us. _

**Lexi- **_I hope you're right._

**Jesus- **_You know I will be ;) Now get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. 3 _

**Lexi- **_Okay :) Night 3_

**The Next Morning: Marianna POV**

I woke up before my alarm to realize that the whole dinner fiasco last night was not just a bad dream but a living nightmare. I'm still not over the fact that they're dating like shouldn't it be against girl code or at least common sense that you don't date you best friend's brother. If it's not it should be. It's annoying and awkward and I feel like I'm just constantly a third wheel whenever and wherever I go with them.

But I need to get them out of my mind because I have bigger things in my life to deal with: my quinceñara is only two weeks away from now and I'm beyond excited but there's a lot of planning and preparation that needs to occur. Now that I'm not getting along with Lexi, I can't rely on her to help and I have to do everything solo. Great, even more work I have to do.

I notice that Callie was starting to fidget so I assume she must either be awake or about to wake up. While waiting for her to get up, I got up and went to the bathroom. When I got back to my room, I found her awake. "Good morning" I address her.

"Hey. Good morning to you too. How long have you been awake?" she asked me.

"Just a few minutes. I woke up before my alarm and the sun was shining in my face. Did you sleep well?"

Our relationship has gotten somewhat better. After we got over the whole journal accusation thing, our relationship has blossomed I guess you could say. We definitely communicate more than we used to when she and Jude first moved in to the house. Were still not at that really close sister stage yet but we've gotten better and more comfortable around each other.

**Callie POV**

"I slept alright. How are you doing? With the whole Lexi/Jesus situation?"

"Don't even talk to me about it. I still can't believe that they even are a couple. They didn't even put my feelings into consideration when they decided they were going to become a couple."

"I know you're probably not going to like anything I'm about to say to you, but why should they have to? They're not dating you, they're dating each other. Why should your feelings have to be put into consideration. If they like each other and want to become a couple, why shouldn't they just be able to go out without having to worry about you and how their relationship with you will be affected?"

I knew I was probably being a little harsh on her but I had to get my point across. Lexi and Jesus should not even have to worry about Marianna's reaction let alone care about her reaction when deciding if they should be a couple or not and Marianna needs to know that.

"What are you talking about? Why shouldn't my feelings be considered? I'm Jesus's brother and Lexi's best friend. They should care about what my reaction should be."

"Well now you just sound selfish and like a stuck-up bitch."

"I can't believe you just called me selfish and a stuck-up bitch and also I can't believe that you're taking their side. I thought you would at least see my point of view and take into consideration where I'm coming from."

"Marianna I'm sorry but you are selfish and a you are stuck-up bitch. You not the queen of the world and we're not your servants that bow down at you're feet. We're real people too and you need to take other people's feelings into consideration instead of just your own. Try seeing where they are coming from and stop revolving everything little thing around you" I yell at her before leaving her to go see if Jude's awake before going down for breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6: Breakfast and Afternoon Plans

**Hey guys,**

**I just wanted to start of by saying sorry I didn't post anything for two days. I've been busy and tired, an so forth. So I hope you guys aren't bailing on me. I hope you guys like this chapter read and PLEASE REVIEW. I like to read your guys comments and suggestions to the story.**

**Read and enjoy.**

**Nadia**

**Callie POV**

I'm so tired of hearing Marianna complaining all the time and I'm so tired of all her drama. I feel like she's never satisfied with anything and is always thinking about herself. And she always gets away with it because no one ever stands up to her or puts her in her place. For once, someone stood up to her and I think she was a little rattled. She didn't know what to do or say. She just stood there shocked and dumbfounded.

I went to go check on Jude to see if he was awake. As I walk into Jesus and Jude's room, you can totally tell it's a guy's room. Not just because it's decorated all "manly" but you can hear the snoring of both Jesus and Jude. "Hey Jude, are you awake?" I asked him.

He stirred around for a little bit before waking up.

"Hey" he responds.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah I slept pretty well. I kept waking up to the snoring of Jesus." he replies laughing.

"Well that's just teenage boys. You were snoring too you know." I tease him.

He just smiles and laughs again.

"Well are you hungry?"

He nods.

"Well let's go down for breakfast." I tell him while pulling him out of bed.

**Marianna POV**

I still can't believe what Callie just said to me. I thought our relationship was getting better but I guess not. I'm really not that bad of a person. Sure I may be selfish sometimes but I'm pretty sure I'm not a stuck-up bitch. No one has really said anything to me this mean or cruel since Jesus and I first moved here.

It was really rough. We were such outcasts and no one wanted to play with us. So we had to just play with each other since people kept calling us freaks and kept telling us that we should go back to where we came from which was hard to hear as just a seven year old but also this was our new foster home and this is where we felt we should have belonged. The only person that ever talked to me was Lexi. She was a real best friend from the beginning until now.

I want to forgive her and Jesus and just be friends with her again but I don't know if I can. Since she and Jesus are now a thing I'll always feel like I'm tagging along and being a third wheel and I don't want to feel like that. I guess I could say that I miss her but nothing will ever be like it used to. She and Jesus lied to me and kept their relationship a secret when she should have at least told me from the beginning when they first started going out.

**Callie POV**

"Good morning guys" Stef addressed Jude and I.

"Did you two sleep well?" Lena asked us.

"Yeah I slept pretty well." I replied.

"Me too." said Jude.

"Well what do you guys want for breakfast?" Stef asked us.

"What do you got?" I asked.

"Well, there's cereal, eggs, toast, etc."

"I'll just have some cereal."

"Umm, I have some toast please." Jude replies.

"Coming right up. Callie, you can just pick what kind of cereal you want inside the pantry."

"Okay."

"So is everyone else still sleeping?" Lena asks me while I'm rummaging through the cereal rack.

"Well Marianna's awake, Jesus is still sleeping, and I don't know about Brandon. I never checked on him."

"Marianna's just staying in her room? She doesn't want any breakfast."

"Umm, I think she's just taking a shower." I tell them not wanting to tell them about our confrontation."

She'll probably be down in a little bit.

"Okay."

**Jesus POV**

I woke up to notice Jude was already gone. Callie probably came in and woke him up and took him downstairs for breakfast. She usually does that every morning.

I got up and stretched. I was going to take a shower but I guess someone beat me to it. It was probably Marianna. She usually wakes up earlier than everyone to make sure that she has first dibs on using the shower which mean she gets the most hot water which isn't even fair since she takes like 45 minutes in the shower and then another 45 minutes to do her hair and makeup. So in the mean time no one can use the bathroom and you just have to wait until she's finished.

Since Marianna was in the shower I decided I would just go downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey bud how'd you sleep" Stef asked me.

"Ugh I slept alright. You?"

"I slept alright as well thanks for asking."

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Can I have cereal and toast?"

"Do you really need both?"

"Mom I'm a growing teenager. You can't expect me to eat just one." I smirked while trying to reason with her.

"Okay fine."

"Hey can I go to Lexi's today?"

"Sure what are you guys going to be doing?"

"Just hanging out at the beach. Soaking up the sun. Typical teenager stuff."

"Okay what time?"

"Like 11am or so."

"Fine just be back by 10pm you know the rules. Not one second later."

"I know the rules mom and thanks."

After breakfast, I went to text Lexi to see if we could hang out today.

**Jesus**_- Hey babe :) _

**Lexi- **_Good morning :)_

**Jesus- **_Did you sleep well?_

**Lexi- **_Yeah. I slept alright. I still can't stop thinking about Marianna._

**Jesus- **_Well I know a way to clear your mind ;) _

**Lexi- **_How?_

**Jesus- **_Come to the beach with me today._

**Lexi- **_Hmm. I don't know. ;)_

**Jesus- **_C'mon. It will be fun. It will just be you and me. We'll have fun at the beach. We can swim, have fun, make sand castles, do other stuff… ;)_

**Lexi-** _Trying to be romantic there Foster?_

**Jesus-** _I do my best ;)_

**Lexi- **_Okay fine. What time? _

**Jesus- **_Meet me there at 11._

**Lexi- **_Okay. I'll see you later._


	7. Chapter 7: Beach Date

**Lexi POV**

I was so excited to go to the beach today. It was the perfect escape that I needed. It's going to just be me and Jesus and everything's going to be perfect. Also I don't know if Jesus realized this or not, but it was our one month anniversary.

I didn't bother taking a shower since we were going to the beach. I decided I would just shower afterwards since I'll be all covered in sand.

I just needed to grab my stuff and I was off to the beach. I said goodbye to my mom on the way out the door. "Goodbye Mama." I tell her.

"Bye hija. Have fun at the beach."

I got to the beach a little early so I just sat on the beach while waiting for Jesus. I stripped to just my bikini. I guess a little extra sun wouldn't hurt. I could always use the extra tan even though I'm already dark.

**Jesus POV**

Today was going to be perfect. It was just going to be the two of us and it should be a stress-free, relaxing afternoon.

Since it was our one month anniversary, I wanted it to be special. I got to the beach a little bit before 11 to make sure my surprise would be perfect. I cleared out the whole end of the beach do it would just be the two of us today. We were going to have a dinner picnic on the beach, watch the sunset, and since there was suppose to be a big meteor shower tonight, I thought this would be the perfect place for a front row seat.

I was a little late in meeting Lexi since I had to clear the beach and put up signs that it was going to be closed. I was hoping Lexi wouldn't be freaking out that I stood her up again like the last time I asked her to meet me at the beach.

I saw Lexi sprawled out on the beach. She looked gorgeous in her bikini I couldn't help but stare at her for a little bit before I walked up to her. She just looked so, angelic you could say.

I decided I would sneak up behind her like she did to me the other night before dinner. I started to walk up to her, tip toeing my every step. Suddenly I engulfed her into my arms, picking her up bridal style, and spun her around a couple times. She was so surprised. The look on her face was priceless. I wished I had had it on video. "Hey babe what's up?" I asked her laughing the entire time.

She playfully slapped me. "What's up? Jesus Foster, you almost gave me a heart attack." she said trying to act all mad.

"Oh c'mon it wasn't _that_ bad. You know you loved it. Plus, that's payback for doing that to me before dinner the other night." I humorously said to her; my famous smirk added for the full effect.

"I guess. If it were any other person, I would have probably strangled them."

"Well, then I guess this is the point where you forgive me and then kiss me?" I ask hopefully.

"Hmm, you think you can get away that easy, Foster. How bad do you want to kiss me?" she asks me totally using the power of her being in a bikini to seduce me to what she wants and it's totally working.

"Fine what do you want? "

"Hmm… I'll have to think about it. I'll get back to you when I have the perfect punishment." she says trying to mock me with the same smirk.

"Well what do you want to do first?" I ask her.

"Let's go jump in."

"Okay."

I strip to just my swim trunks and now it was Lexi's turn to stare at me.

"Like what you see?"

She bites her lip and then responds, "I guess." hoping that I didn't catch her full out staring at my abs.

"Hey, do you wanna race to ocean?"

"Oh you're so on. I bet I'll totally beat you."

"Oh yeah? Well if I win, then you erase my punishment and you have to kiss me."

"Ok, well if I win then you have to do double of whatever punishment I decide to give you."

"Okay. It's on.

**Lexi POV**

I'm so gonna win this. Just because he's my boyfriend doesn't mean I'm gonna let him win. I want him to have to do whatever punishment that I choose. To make sure I win, I take a head start while he was staring at my body again.

"C'mon Foster. You're never gonna beat me if you just keep staring at me all day."

"Oh yeah Riviera. You're only ahead because you got a head start."

He started gaining on me and I was running a full sprint by now. I was probably only 50 yards from the ocean when he totally caught up to me and picked me again.

"Jesus this isn't even fair." I yelled at him trying to escape his grasp.

"Well you never specified the rules and so I guess this means I'm out of your punishment, whatever it may have been, and now you have to kiss me."

"Whatever, I still do believe you should have won since you _cheated _but I guess I'll pay up." I say to him before giving in and kissing him. He started to set me down and now we were in the ocean now. It was nice that there weren't many people at our end of the beach and since it was early enough in the morning it wasn't too crowded. Actually there wasn't anyone on our part of the beach except for me and Jesus. Suddenly I break free of our kiss.

"Jesus, do you think it's weird that there's no one on the beach right now except for you and me?"

"Well... I might have had a little something to do with that." He smiles at me.

"What did you do?" I inquire suspiciously.

"Well since it's our one month anniversary, I blocked off the entire end of the beach for just you and me." I stood there shocked and surprised and so touched. I can't believe he remembered that it was our one month anniversary or that he would even do anything this extravagant or romantic. He really is the best boyfriend I've ever had.

"Jesus you blocked off the entire end of our beach for just me and you?"

"Yes I did. Since I never really took you out on any date, well any proper date really, since we were always sneaking around from Marianna, I wanted our first date and our one month anniversary to be super special."

"Oh my gosh, you really are the best boyfriend ever, even though you can be so lame and annoying sometimes." I tease him.

"Lexi, you're one of the most special girls and best girlfriend I've ever met and I just wanted it to last. Also, I know we've been only dating for about a month, but I really am starting to fall in love with you." he said all serious.

I was on the verge of tears now. I can't believe he just said he's falling in love with me.

"Aww Jesus. I'm starting to fall in love with you too." I said and then kissed him. We were still in the ocean and it was just a special and romantic moment that I'll never forget. Definitely the best date I've ever been on and he's going to find it hard to top this off on our next date.

"Oh and that's not all. I thought we could have a special picnic dinner on the beach. We could be under the stars, watch the sunset, and there's also supposed to be this big meteor shower tonight and so we're going to be in the best place to have front row seats."

I was grinning from ear to ear now, still on the verge of tears from everything that was going on.

"I don't how I was so lucky to get a boyfriend like you. But I can only hope that it might last forever." I say before we kiss again.


	8. Chapter 8: One Month Anniversary

**Hey guys,**

**First off, I want to say I'm so sorry for not updating since last Wednesday. I was super busy over the 4th of July weekend and could never find the time to write. To answer the question proposed by: PuRpLeALien, originally I wanted to update every day or at least every other day. Now I will probably update either every other day or every two dates. To answer the other question proposed by: Fandom13, I'm not quite sure how many chapters it will be yet, whenever the story feels complete, I will end it. So I hope you guys like this chapter! Read and review. I like to hear you comments, suggestions, and questions. Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far (Mpr2121, jessica, guest, dracoforthewin, KickinitScenarios, Jibbgirl5, lolsmileyface27, fostersfan, Fandom13, PuRpLeALien, and CJ). Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Nadia**

* * *

**Lexi POV**

I can't believe Jesus did all this for our first date and our one month anniversary. He may not be that smartest in the classroom, but he can be a very creative and romantic boyfriend. He's constantly telling me how he feels about me and I just love every bit about him and just being around him makes me very happy. I can't wait to see what else he has in store for the rest of our date. Everything's just going to get better and better.

**Jesus POV**

I love every little thing about Lexi: she's gorgous, she's smart, she's quirky, she's funny, she's got a big heart, a great personality, and just being around her brings out the best in me. I just love being around er and she's just irresistible. Lexi is a special girl and I want to treat her that way. I can't wait to show her the rest of our date and what I have planned for her.

"Hey Lex, what do you want to do next?" I ask her. "Do you want to build sandcastles like when we were little? We used to always have contests to see who could make the best sand castle. I bet I could still beat you."

"Oh yeah? Well I bet I'll have the dream castle among all sand castles?"

"We'll see."

"Okay let's go."

We're always competing against each other but at the same time we love each other and never want to beat the other. It's just friendly competition but still enjoyable. I never get overly competitive with her because she is my girlfriend and I don't want to let me being overly competitive over power our relationship but at the same time we both want to win. We're very competitive people and we never want to lose to one another.

I started to build my castle. I brought the little sand castle maker buckets that the little kids use to make their castles when they're younger to give me a little boost since I have absolutely no artistic vision when it comes to sculpting anything from scratch or anything "artsy" in general. I'm always been more of a sportsy guy than an artistic guy and that's where most of my competitive drive comes from.

Lexi on the hand is very artistic and she already has an amazing looking castle using no help from any bucket. She has always been very artistic since I've known her. She could "free-hand" almost any drawing or painting from just looking at it and she can mimic almost any sculpture or statue that she's seen from almost any material.

I already knew this was a bad idea trying to compete with her in an art category but it was worth a shot. I already knew that she was going to win this competition with her artistic ability. Like she already predicted, her sand castle looked like a dream sandcastle with all the ripples and towers and all. Mine just looked like a clump of sand with no decorations what so ever.

I'm just glad I never bet her anything or else I would have been doomed.

"Okay Lex, you win this competition. I guess the looser we'll treat the winner to… dinner perhaps?"

"Okay. I knew you wouldn't win this competition especially since it was something artsy" she says jokingly. "So what are you going to do about dinner?"

"How about a moonlight picnic?"

"That sounds wonderful." She says and then kisses me.

"Okay. Meet me back here around 6:30ish and I'll be all ready to go. Also change into something pretty." I tell her hinting at the last part before kissing her goodbye.

**Lexi POV**

I wonder what Jesus is planning for dinner. I'm not sure what I'm going to wear at the moment depending on what he has planned. I'll probably just wear a nice dress but not too nice since we will be on the beach. Probably just something like a nice sundress with a little dressy design on it, with some nice ear rings, and some nice sandals. I'll put my hair in a side pony tail and then curl the bottoms and I'll have my make-up be: a subtle turquoise eye shadow with a light pink lip gloss. Not too much but enough that it's tastefully done.

It's already 4:30 so I had to rush home, take a shower, since I have all this sand on me, get ready for tonight, and then meet Jesus back on the beach by 6:30.

Since it was also our one month anniversary, I got Jesus a little gift. Since he always wears that same shark tooth necklace wherever he goes, I got made one similar to it. It has the shark teeth all around, and then in the center it has the beads to spell out Jesus, then a bead, with a picture of us on the front and J+L 4ver on the back, in the shape of a heart, and the beads to spell out Lexi. I also wrote him a poem saying:

_I close my eyes, in hopes that I will see your face._

_I close my mouth, in hopes that I can feel your kiss._

_I close my ears, in hopes that I will hear your voice._

_But I could not close my heart, because I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU. 3_

_Happy One Month Anniversary!_

_Lots of Love, _

_Lexi 3_

I also wrote him a note in the case of the necklace saying:

_I dedicate our one month anniversary to all the time we did things for the first time – our first kiss, our _

_first hug, our first midnight cuddle, our first fight, our first threat to breakup and tonight our first date_

_ first anniversary. May the good times last forever. _

_Happy One Month Anniversary,_

_Lots of Love,_

_Lexi 3_

They were both short and sweet, but thoughtful and romantic. I just hope that he will like it. I put the poem in a bottle and the necklace in a case that I painted myself on the outside. The painting was a silhouette of us kissing, with the moon and the sunset in the background.

Now I was off the go get ready.

**Jesus POV**

I was so looking forward to tonight. It was our one month anniversary and I wanted it to be special. I got Lexi a little something since it was our one month anniversary. I got her a charm bracelet with a few charms to start and then she could add on to it as she goes. The charms I had were: a heart, symbolizing the love I have for her and our relationship, an L with her birth stone on it, symbolizing her first initial and her birth stone, a smiley face, symbolizing how she always makes me smile and how funny and sweet she is, a paint brush, symbolizing her artistic side, and a circle with a J in the middle, symbolizing my first initial and how like a circle is never-ending, I hope our relationship in never-ending. Also I wrote her poem to go inside the case of the bracelet saying:

_Just looking into your eyes makes me smile._

_Your warm hug calms me down._

_Your tender kiss makes me want to fly._

_Your touch makes me feel like I'm on cloud nine._

_Just being with you feels like falling in love_

_…over and over again._

_Happy One Month Anniversary_

_Lots of Love,_

_Jesus3_

I also wrote her a note in the card I go her:

_I've always seen myself as a tough guy with an emotional quotient of a rock. But all that changed when I started going out with you just one month ago. Now, my heart oozes love with every beat, for you and only you._

_All my life I've been free of addictions and bad habits. As we complete one month of a romantic and sexy relationship, I have a confession to make. I'm addicted to your smile, your kisses, your hugs, your touch, your beauty and everything that makes up your bubbly and cheerful personality. This is one addiction I don't plan on kicking away._

_When I'm happy, I think about you_

_When I'm sad, I think about you_

_When I need inspiration, I think about you_

_When I need to calm down, I think about you_

_Come to think of it, I think of you all the time_

_Which I think is the best thing that has ever happened to me_

_Enough of thinking, how about a kiss to celebrate our 1__st__ Anniversary, don't you think?_

_With Lots and Lots of Love,_

_Jesus 3_

I just hope she likes everything and the thought that went into the process of getting the charm bracelet and writing the poem. Well now I'm off to go get ready. I'm going to go take a shower and then put on a nice dress shirt and some dressy shorts with some nice sandals on since were on the beach. After that I'm going to have to get everything prepared for dinner.

* * *

**Also, the poems came from the website: **

hub/Happy-1st-Anniversary-messages-Wishes-quotes-a nd-poems-for-husband-wife-boyfriend-and-girlfriend 

**NO PLAGERISM INTENDED!**


	9. Chapter 9: Under The Stars

**Hey guys,**

**So I just want to say I'm sorry for not updating all the time and I don't want you guys to bail on me. I haven't really known what to write about but on the next chapter, I'm going to be using the suggestion presented by PuRpLeALien. I really like her idea so I'm going to base the next chapter on that. If you wondering what her suggestion was, you can look under the reviews. Please read and review. I love looking through all your reviews and suggestions because you guys are my viewers and I want you giys to enjoy what I write. So enough said. Again read and review!**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Nadia**

**Also I promise you this is the last section of their anniversary date.**

* * *

**Jesus POV**

****It was almost time to head back to the beach. I just had to get everything for dinner and then I will be set. For dinner, I have cocktail shrimp to start for an appetizer, then I made panini sandwiches, and then I have chocolate covered strawberries for desert since they were Lexi's favorite. I put everything into a picnic basket and grabbed a couple of blankets since it would be cold out at night. I slipped my gift at the bottom of the picnic basket but I hope Lexi won't find it until we're done eating. As long as she doesn't take anything out of the basket, she shouldn't find it.

"All right moms. I'm going back to the beach." I yelled at my moms to notify them that I was leaving.

"Okay sweetie. Be back by ten. Not a second later." Lena yelled back at me.

As usual, Lexi is at the beach before I get there. She was just sitting on the beach waiting for me to come. She looked beautiful, as always, in the dress she was wearing. I just stood there mesmerized for a few seconds before I snapped out of it and walked towards her.

"Hey babe. You look gorgeous!" I said to her from behind.

She was a little startled but then she realized it was just me.

"Hey babe. Happy Anniversary." She said smiling before she kissed me.

I set my stuff down and opened up one of the blankets I brought for us to sit on. "How long have you been here?" I asked her.

"Not too long. Just a couple of minutes. I was just watching the waves crash to the shore. I love watching the ocean."

"Me too." I told while sitting down next to her.

We just sat there for a few moments, watching the waves. Our hands were intertwined and he head was perfectly caressed between my neck and shoulder. I just wanted to stay like this all day. We remained in this position for about five minutes before she asked me, "So what did you bring for our moonlight picnic?"

"Oh you know. I have cocktail shrimp for an appetizer, panini sandwiches for the entrée, and chocolate covered strawberries for desert, because I know those are you favorite." I tell her smiling before I kissed her.

"Are you hungry already?" I teasingly ask her.

She nods her head.

"Okay. Do you want to eat the shrimp separately or together with the panini's?

"Umm… We can just eat them together."

"Okay." I tell her before grabbing everything out of the basket.

"Do you want any help?"

"Nah, I think I got it." I tell her not wanting her to find my gift.

We started eating. She must have been really hungry because she chowed down her shrimp and her sandwich, not caring if she ate lady-like at all, which I loved about her. She didn't have to act all lady-like around me. I didn't even care how she acted as long as she was with me.

Right before we started desert, I thought it was the perfect time to give her my gift.

"So, since it was our one month anniversary as well as our first date, I got you a little something." I said to her as I pulled the charm bracelet case and the card out of the basket.

"Awww… Jesus you didn't have to get me anything. You're a gift in itself. You are the perfect gift and I just love being with you."

I gave it to her. " Yeah, well if for some reason we can't be together at the same time like if we're in separate classes, or you're at home or on vacation, you can look at this and think of me." I tell her before opening up the case to reveal a charm bracelet.

"I also started you with some charms but you can add more as we go along in our relationship. The charms I have were: a heart, symbolizing the love I have for you and our relationship, an L with your birth stone on it, symbolizing your first initial and your birth stone, a smiley face, symbolizing how you always makes me smile and how funny and sweet you are, a paint brush, symbolizing your artistic side, and a circle with a J in the middle, symbolizing my first initial and just like a circle is never-ending, I hope our relationship in never-ending.

"Aww Jesus thank you so much. It's beautiful." She said tearing up. "Put it on for me please." She tells before kissing me.

"Gladly." Tell her before putting it on for her and then kissing her again.

"I also wrote you a poem and a note in the card."

I gave her the poem and card and she read them both out loud.

She said the poem first.

"_Just looking into your eyes makes me smile._ _Your warm hug calms me down._ _Your tender kiss makes me want to fly._ _Your touch makes me feel like I'm on cloud nine._ _Just being with you feels like falling in love…over and over again._ _Happy One Month Anniversary_. _Lots of Love, Jesus." _she read tearing up , trying not to cry while reading it.

"Aww Jesus. I love it. Thank you so much. You really have a way with words." She says to me, winking at the last part and then she kissed me.

"I love you Lexi. I really do." I tell her before kissing her again.

Since she wasn't in the best state to be reading out loud, I read the note in the card to her.

Also I wrote you a little note in the card for you. I started reading,

_"I've always seen myself as a tough guy with an emotional quotient of a rock. But all that changed when I started going out with you just one month ago. Now, my heart oozes love with every beat, for you and only you."_

I look up to her. Seeing her already tearing up.

_"All my life I've been free of addictions and bad habits. As we complete one month of a romantic and sexy relationship, I have a confession to make. I'm addicted to your smile, your kisses, your hugs, your touch, your beauty and everything that makes up your bubbly and cheerful personality. This is one addiction I don't plan on kicking away."_

Looking up while reading every confession.

_"When I'm happy, I think about you_. _When I'm sad, I think about you_. _When I need inspiration, I think about you_. _When I need to calm down, I think about you_. _Come to think of it, I think of you all the time_. _Which I think is the best thing that has ever happened to me_. _Enough of thinking, how about a kiss to celebrate our 1__st__ Anniversary, don't you think?_ _With Lots and Lots of Love. Jesus." _And then kissed her. I sincerely meant every word of everything I said to her.

**Lexi POV**

At this point, I'm past tearing up and now softly crying.

"Aww Jesus. Thank you so much. For everything. The bracelet, all the gorgeous charms, the poem, the card, you. Everything, it's just so… perfect. I love you so much. You don't even know." I tell him before kiss him. He truly is such a gift and I don't know what I would do without him. I just love him so very much.

After maintaining my composure, I tell him, "So, since it was our one month anniversary, I got you a little something as well."

"Aww Lex, you didn't have to get me anything. You are all I ever want. I don't need anything more."

"Okay." I smile at him before continuing, "But I still got you something whether you want to keep it or not."

"You know I'll always accept something from you especially if it came from you heart." He tells me before I reveal the box holding the necklace.

"Here. "I tell him, revealing the box behind my back.

"Aww… Lex did you paint this case? Is that us?" he ask refering to the silhouette on the box.

"Yup. Do you like it?"

"Of course I do. I love any off you artwork and anything that comes from you." He tells me before he kisses me.

"Ok now there's also something inside the box. So open it up." I tell him.

He opened the box to reveal the shark tooth necklace.

"Oh my gosh Lex. That's so cool. It just like the one I have but better. I love it! Thank you!" he tell me before he kissed me again."

"Thanks. I knew you wore that thing all the time, but now this one has a little piece of me on it wherever you go."

"And I love that. That's what makes it so much better." He tells me before kissing me.

"I love you Jesus."

"I love you too." He tells me before we kiss again.

"Okay. Just like you wrote me a poem. I wrote one for you too." I told him before reading it to him.

"_I close my eyes, in hopes that I will see your face._ _I close my mouth, in hopes that I can feel your kiss._ _I close my ears, in hopes that I will hear your voice._ _But I could not close my heart, because I'M MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU. Happy One Month Anniversary!_ _Lots of Love, Lexi"_

He was smiling so I knew he loved it. He would probably never admit it, but I could see tears welling up in eyes.

"Lex, that was beautiful. Thank you. For the poem and the necklace, and just you being you. I love you." He tells me and then we kiss.

This time it was much more passionate since we didn't have any more gifts to presents. We just started to make out under the stars. It was perfect and romantic. We totally forgot about the chocolate covered strawberries.

After making out we just laid on our backs, his arm wrapped around my body and my head on his chest, looking up at the stars. It was a perfect ending to our perfect night, our perfect first date, and our perfect one month anniversary.

Suddenly we saw a shooting star.

"A shooting star. Make a wish." I tell him.

"I don't need a wish. It's already coming true just being with you." he says while looking at me.

I smile while tearing up before I kissed him. It truly was a perfect ending to our perfect date.


	10. Chapter 10: Betrayed

**Hey guys!**

**I just want to start off by saying I'm so sorry I haven't written for a long time. I was at a summer camp the past week and I couldn't bring my laptop with me. I just got home this morning and decided to write right away. Thanks for being patient with me and I hope you guys like what I did with this chapter. Idea suggestion goes to PuRpLeALien. I really liked your idea so I decided to use it. Don't forget to review. I love reading them and hearing your comments and suggestions. Read and review.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Nadia**

* * *

**Lexi POV**

So far, everything has been going fantastic with Jesus and I, better than I would have ever imagined. It's crazy how time flies in a relationship. It feels like we just had our one month anniversary and now we're almost at our sixth month anniversary and I couldn't have imagined it any better. I just wish that my relationship with Marianna never changed and I hoped it would have gotten better as time has gone on but I guess it hasn't and it's sad that this is how it going to be from now on. She's been a little better and not giving me the cold shoulder as much as she used to the first couple months of our relationship.

One day, I was walking home from school with Jesus like I always do. Then I felt my phone buzz inside my bag. I thought it might have been my mom but it was an anonymous number. I checked the text anyway and I was you could say very surprised at the information the message contained.

**Anonymous: **_Hey Lexi, how have things been going on with Jesus? Well you might not want to get too close to him after you see this. Open the attachment and you'll see what problems may lie ahead or what he has been keeping from you._

I didn't know what to think of the text or who it was that sent it to me. So I just opened the attachment to take a look. It was a picture of Jesus kissing another girl I wasn't really sure who she was since she didn't look like she went to our school but I was definitely heartbroken.

"Hey I got to go now." I told Jesus, my voice cracking, not wanting to confront him about it just yet. I had to gather my feelings about it before I could even say anything.

"Lex is everything alright?" he asked me concerned.

"Umm.. yeah my mom just said she wanted me home right away." I said lying to him.

"Okay. Well text me later." He said. He tried to kiss me goodbye but I just turned my cheek.

"I'll see you later" I told him than I ran off in the direction of my house.

I didn't really know what to think about the whole situation. I needed some time to think before I confronted Jesus about the whole situation. I wish I was still friends with Marianna. Then I could get a girl and a best friend's view on what I should do about it. Instead of going home straight away, I went to the little park across the street from my house. When I was little, I would always go to the swing set just to think about anything and it would always help me gather my thoughts.

**Jesus POV  
**Okay that was definitely weird; I have never seen Lexi just run off like that without saying goodbye or anything. She wouldn't even kiss me goodbye. She just took off. There must have been something in that text that would make her just run off like that. I decided that I would stop by her house after dinner to check in with her and see what's up.

**After dinner**

"Hey mom I'm gonna go stop by Lexi's real quick. She was kind of weird after school so I'm gonna go check up on her." I yelled up the stairs to Lena.

"K sweetie just be home by ten." She yells back down to me.

After a couple minutes on my skateboard, I arrived at the Rivera's house.

I went to knock on the door, Mrs. Rivera opened it up.

"Hey Mrs. Rivera, I know it's kind of late but can I talk to Lexi real quick. She was acting weird after school."

"Yeah sure sweetie, just make it quick. It's a school night."

"Lexi, Jesus is here."

"Okay sweetie. You can just head up."

"Thanks Mrs. Rivera. I promise I shouldn't be too long."

I start to walk up the stairs and I got to Lexi's door. I gently knock before I hear her gently say come in.

"Hey babe." I tell her as I try to kiss her again and I got the same reaction as this afternoon.

"Okay did I do something wrong because for some reason you haven't been kissing me all day since you got that text this afternoon?" I asked gently wanting to know what was wrong without getting too angry.

She looked away avoiding eye contact.

"Lex please, don't cut me out, you can tell me whatever's wrong."

She starts crying before she pulls out her phone to show me the text. The text was from an anonymous number and it came with an attachment of me kissing another girl other than her.

"Lexi, I swear that's not me. You got to believe me. I've never kissed any girl other than you during our whole relationship. You got to believe me."

"I don't know what to believe right now Jesus." She says crying.

"I think you just need to go home." She says.

"Fine. But you don't think that I would do that to you really? After everything we've been through."

"I don't know Jesus but please just go home. I just need time to think and process everything."

I can't believe this is happening right now. After everything we've been through. How can she not believe me or trust that I would never do that to her. It's all just such a mess.

**Stef POV**

I wonder what's been going on with Jesus. He's been such a mess since he got home from Lexi's. He was super angry and he was just throwing things around in his room. It was so loud you could hear it through the walls. I went in his room to check in on him.

"Hey bud what is going on with you?"

He was definitely in the heat of the moment. Something must have really been bothering him.

He was about to throw another thing before I stopped him.

"Okay, you need to stop throwing things and start talking."

"Lexi thinks I'm cheating on her because she got an anonymous text from someone with an attachment of a picture of me kissing another girl." He said yelling since he was angry.

"oh boy...Well did you?" I asked him worried.

"Mom of course not! Why would you even think that?" He said throwing another thing.

"Okay bud you just need to cool down. For starters sit down while you're talking and don't yell at your mother when talking cause she is trying to help you."

"Well you were thinking that I would actually do that." He said a little calmer.

"I was just asking to see where Lexi might be coming from."

"Mom she won't even talk to me or listen to what I have to say. Someone had to be black mailing us to try and break us up."

"Okay why would you even think that."

"I bet it was Marianna. She's been trying to break us up since day one." He said about to storm out to Marianna's room before I stopped him.

"Okay, I know she has never been too keen on you guys dating but do you really think that she would go so far to blackmail you to break you guys up? She's your sister. Give her a little credit."

"Okay maybe you're right." he said trying to stay calm which wasn't easy for him since he had ADD.

"Okay. Why don't you just cool down and get ready for bed and you can deal with this with Lexi in the morning."

"That's if she'll even talk to me in the morning." He says sadly.

"Shell talk to you eventually and you guys will get this all sorted out. I promise."

"Okay. Thanks mom."

"You're welcome sweetie. Now get some rest." I tell him before kissing the top of his head to say goodnight.

"Okay night."


	11. Chapter 11: Ashamed

**Hey guys!**

**So sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy, and lazy, and I kind of had a little bit of writers block. Hope you guys are still reading my story when I post a new chapter and you're not just bailing on me. Sorry it's short. It's the best I can do right now. There is many Jexi scenes in the show right now so it's hard to find inspiration. Keep reading and please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I appreciate you comments and it helps me as a writer.**

**Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Read and review!**

**Nadia**

* * *

**Lexi POV**

I've been trying to avoid Jesus all week but it's been so hard. Every time I see him I can just see the hurt, sad, puppy dog, face, especially in his eyes. I want to believe him so bad, that he couldn't have possibly cheated on me, but I just can't erase that picture of him kissing another girl out of my head. I wish things could go back to the way they were when we were always smiling and happy but I don't know if I can trust him anymore.

**Jesus POV**

I've been trying to talk to Lexi all week but she won't even talk to me. I have to keep trying to convince her that this is all a mistake and I never even cheated on her nor would I ever think about cheating on her. I love her way too much to even have that thought occur in my head. There has to be something that's not adding up and I'm going to get to the bottom of it for both Lexi and I and our relationship's sake. It can't possibly end like this after everything we've been through.

**Marianna POV**

I really messed up big time and I know once they find out they're both going to kill me. I really need to go talk to my mom, see if they have any ideas on how I should handle this. I was walking downstairs and my moms were sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey can I talk to you guys?"

"Sure sweetie what's up?" Stef said to me.

"I've made a really big mistake and dug myself in a really deep, selfish hole and I have no idea how to get myself out." I said tearing up.

"What kind of mistake are we talking about?" Lena asked me.

"What if I happened to send a photo shopped picture of Jesus kissing another girl to Lexi so they would break up?" I said putting my head down, looking at the floor ashamed of my actions.

"Marianna please tell me you didn't do that? You couldn't have possibly hated their relationship so much that you would sink to that level?" Lena said shocked and upset.

I didn't really know what to say since I was so ashamed.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't really know what to do. I just wanted everything to go back to the way they used to be before Jesus and Lexi even started dating."

"So you would sink to a level where you would jeopardize your brother and your best friend's happiness over your selfish happiness? Marianna we didn't raise you like this. You just got to accept that your brother _is_ dating your best friend and you guys are just going to compromise you time with Lexi. It's not going to be easy but if you guys are really best friends, more like family, you guys will find a way around it just to be together. Sisters fight and then they make up. Good friends and best friends are hard to find and they don't come around too often so don't lose the ones you already have."

Lena was right. I had to make this better and suck it up and just forgive Jesus and Lexi, that's if they'll even want anything to do with me after this whole fiasco.

"I'm sorry I've disappointed you both. I'm going to fix this and Lena, you're right, best friends are hard to find and I don't want to end the best eight years I've ever had with Lexi just because she's dating my brother. Sisters fight but then they always make up in the end."

"Good job honey. I knew you would come around sometime. You really don't want to act this way forever or even become into that rotten, selfish person. That's not the Marianna we know or love. We love this kind of Mariana that looks past the changes and makes it work so she doesn't lose the people she loves." Stef said to me.

"I love you guys and thanks, for everything." I said to them and then gave them both a hug.

Now I got to figure out a way to fix this so Jesus and Lexi can get back together.

I texted both Jesus and Lexi to meet me at the beach to talk but I didn't tell them why or that the other would be there.

I got to the beach in about a half hours' time. Lexi was already there as usual. She hates being late so she always makes sure she gets there early. We were just waiting on Jesus now. I waked down to the beach to meet Lexi.

"Hey Lex " I greeted her from behind.

"Hey why did you want to meet me here? I thought you weren't talking to me?" Lexi said.

"Look, I'm sorry I've been acting selfish and upset lately. I'm happy that you found someone that makes you happy. Sure, I wish that it was someone other than my twin brother, but if he makes you happy I guess I can deal with it. I've missed us!"

"Me too. I've missed talking to you 24/7 and just having you as a best friend."

"I know I haven't been the bestest friend right now but I hope you'll give me a second chance cause sisters fight but then they always make up in the end."

"Of course. I love you and I've missed you." She said then engulfed me into a hug.

When we were hugging Jesus walked up to us.

"Hey Marianna, Lexi. What's going on here?" Jesus said to us.

"Hey Mari, what's Jesus doing here. We broke up."

Jesus just looked down, still upset on how they broke up.

"He's here because there's something that I need to tell you guys." I took a deep breath and then told them the whole story.


End file.
